magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Tzunun Mouse
Another creature from the Jungles of Raza, Tzunun mice combine the speed of hummingbirds with the undeniable cuteness of jerboa rats. They are no larger than normal mice, but their colorful wings make them appear to be larger when sitting or running. When in flight, however, their wings move so fast as to be almost invisible. Tzunun mice can usually be found in the conservatories, where it is warm even during the winter due to hundreds of windows. They flit between trees and gorge themselves on the fruits and flowers that tropical trees bear year-round. These beautiful birds are some of the fastest companions, and as such are sometimes used to carry urgent messages. Tzunun mice have great fun by taunting the winged cats that sometimes stalk them. This phenomenal speed comes at a price, though. Tzunun mice need enormous quantities of food for their size, and are eating almost constantly. If they do not have food sources available, they are unable to fly and are forced to move on foot, at a much slower rate. When events necessitate it, these companions can transfer their powers. They can share their speed for a short time and allow any creature they touch to move incredibly fast for several minutes. Hatchlings do this for fun sometimes, letting a normally slow vosmari experience speed. When the power fades away, though, the person or creature will be ravenously hungry and need to eat at once, otherwise they will become unconscious for lacking nutrients. Egg This multicolored egg has a tail coming out of the side. Hatchling These little winged mice are pale green in color, suited to blend in with the trees and flowers they live among. Tzunun hatchlings are so small they can balance on one's thumb, using their wings and tails to easily keep balanced while perched. Newborn tzunun hatchlings are already able to fly, though they lack the speed and agility of adults. When they grow tired, the little ones either fall fast asleep on a tree branch, or eat ravenously. One should always keep a bowl with a few slices of fruit on their desk, as tzunun hatchlings are almost perpetually hungry. If they aren't flying around, these little ones are usually sitting between fruits and nibbling on a choice piece. Adult Your mouse has grown up, although it is still small enough to easily fit into your hand with room to spare. It’s an incredibly swift flyer now, using the foldable fin on its tail to change directions abruptly. Tzunun adults are quite bold and impudent, often stealing morsels of food from their human's plate or even out of their fingers. This usually happens when the victim isn't paying attention, and the tzunun is gone too quickly to be reprimanded. The little ones then retreat to some high place to nibble up its spoils, often a door frame. Although they're small enough to go unnoticed at the castle, Tzunun mice are an important part of the Razan ecosystem. They spread the seeds of various plants after eating their fruits, making sure those seeds find new areas to take root in and thrive. Interestingly, the fruits of these plants seem to be the favorite nourishment of any Tzunun mouse, even ones who have never tasted them before. Any other food offered will be passed over in favor of these berries until they are all gone. Tests indicate that the berries are emitting a smell that makes them irresistible to the creatures. Breeding Additional Information * No. 274 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (February 15 - March 14, 2012) * Released: February 15, 2012 * Artist: Xenomorph, Lazuli * Description: Morgaln * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have brighter, more vibrant neck markings, and no markings on their faces **Females have darker, more muted markings on their necks, as well as markings on their faces. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Rodents Category:Mice Category:Gender Dimorphism